This study will utilize a placebo-controlled, randomized experimental design to determine the effects of the addition of controlled amounts of soluble fiber, insoluble fiber or placebo on glucose homeostasis in Type I diabetic children; the study will also determine if there is any difference in effect between soluble and insoluble fiber.